Inner Nemesis
Inner Nemesis is a Odyssey Event, and the forties in the series. It is scheduled to start on September 17, 2015 at 8:00 AM (PST) and end on September 23, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Unveil) Dream Attendant Gyro is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. * The Skill Card's Event Skill will now activate from the inventory. It does not need to be set as Leader to take effect. * Top Reward (UR) it customizable. Odyssey Skill Cards * Reclaiming King Alban (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Reception) Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Show) Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Borderline) Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Thought) Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Chaperon) Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Backstory) Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Overflowing) Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Foist) Dream Attendant Gyro (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Fascinate) Gyro the Dreamlinker (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story Kaskado stretched after stepping from the inn, extending his arms towards the endless blue skies above. As he contemplated a late morning repast, a strange voice reached his ears. "...up... Wake up..." Looking around warily, he noted there was no one present. It was then he realized the meaninglessness of his action, being that the sound had come from above. "Must be hearing things." He shrugged it off, scratching his cheek. It was not unusual to hear imaginary sounds when still drowsy. Besides, the only other people who would traverse the remote back alleys of the city at that time of day would have been vagrants or off-duty mercenaries like himself. Everyone else had thrown themselves into the efforts of rebuilding the country after a long period of warfare. The growling of his stomach soon alerted him of more pressing matters, and he once again made for the nearest pub. "Wake up. You have been chosen." The feminine voice returned clearer than before, so graceful and silvery that his fascination with it crowded out all other sensations. Kaskado eagerly began to search for the source, envisioning the beauty of its owner. "So I'm not hearing things?" "Yes, it is I who am speaking to you. Come over here, if you may." "And where is 'over here', exactly? It might make it easier if you show yourself, you know?" "I cannot reveal my form here; Only on sacred ground am I able." "Huh, so you're divine? ...Would a church work? I'm pretty sure there's an old chapel somewhere nearby." Clutching the cleft in his chin, he followed his hazy memories, completely forgetting about his hunger. "Hehe, it seems we have captured another nitwit of a hero." Those demeaning words did not reach Kaskado's ears. At last locating the chapel, he strode up to the doors and flung them open, their rusty hinges creaking ominously. He soon felt for himself precisely how ominous as his knees fell to the dusty floor and his face contorted in agony. All attempts to flee were swept away by the sudden rush of pain that numbed his thoughts and hampered his movements. "If you remain still, this will end soon." "Urgh... What's... going... on?" "As I have already stated, you are to wake up." "That's right! It's time to open those eyes!" A pack of tiny fairies surrounded Kaskado, each one releasing unusually colored lightning bolts from their hands. Though the situation was becoming clearer, he still could not devise a means of escape. His arms instinctively supported him before he fell to the ground, and he was desperate to retain consciousness for fear of death. Despite this, the sting from the fairies' lightning was only intensifying. As sweat dripped from his brow, he began to realize he was fast approaching his limit. ("Curses, I need to do something... Anything... But...") Kaskado had survived through many battles due to his sharp intuition, which had warned him of danger the moment he heard the voice, regardless of his emotions numbed by allurement. As he cursed his foolishness, his worries, his concerns, his happiness, his anger, his sadness, his joy, each were being untangled and erased. One by one, they floated from the broiling surface of his heart and popped like so many bubbles. All the while, his blond hair assumed a shade of dark green, his eyes glowed blood red, and sinister horns sprouted from his forehead. From his back, a mysterious miasma began to emanate as one of the cruel fairies perched upon his shoulder and directed him into the nearest crowd. Kaskado, now completely unrecognizable, attacked the people celebrating the victory of the kingdom, their cheers turning into screams of terror and his horrifying shouts further heightening their panic. ... "It has clouded up quite suddenly..." You stopped and turned to Elimval upon hearing her remark. She appeared downcast as she pointed at the gray masses gathering above your destination. "How curious... It seems they appeared from nothing. Well, if it's going to rain, perhaps we should hurry before we become sopping wet sights." Giving a smile that outshined the sun, she marched out in front. However, you sensed they were no ordinary storm clouds, not because you possessed any deep understanding of the weather, but due to their abrupt formation. You glared at them, suspicion in your eyes. "Do you see something? Allow me to help as well!" She joined in staring at the clouds, the two of you making a peculiar sight. Yet that notion only briefly passed your mind before you noticed the dark billows spreading. For what seemed like a natural progression, you felt abject fear run through you. And before you could mention it to Elimval, there was another strange occurrence. "Incredible, I never would have imagined encountering a worthy soul here. It would have been a horrible shame to overlook you." "Huh? Hero, was that...? Ah!" Elimval was interrupted when she noticed a presence just above your heads. "Look! The clouds... are beginning to move!" The smog began to spread out just as she said, but you were more concerned about the voice. You drew your sword and expected the worst. "You are rather hostile, but that is precisely the quality I need." The invisible being laughed, causing the leaves of the still forest to sway. "Wh-who are you? Please show yourself!" You believed it had no intention of complying with your companion's request, but a number of airborne magic circles immediately appeared, spewing thick, dark clouds as they spun like pinwheels. Then, with a brilliant flash of light, the voice returned. "It seems you could become something quite special." A woman descended from the sky, flapping great black wings that scattered feathers and the dark mist to the winds. "W-was Neotellus home to someone as ghastly-looking as her?" You had no response to Elimval, who had stepped behind you. The maleficent woman smiled under your stares. "You have not yet awakened. Allow me the honor of revealing your full potential. Cast aside that useless woman and join me." "H-how could you be so inconsiderate?!" Completely disregarding the elf's words, the woman persisted. "We are fae sent to bestow strong warriors with the key to unleash their true forms. Do you not wish to know yours?" "'We'? So there is more than one?" If the answer Elimval's question was affirmative, then it was all the more appalling. You could not imagine what their scheme was, but you could assume it would not be resolved peaceably. "You have no need to concern yourself with such trifles. If you entrust everything to me, everything will proceed favorably." Continuing to ignore Elimval, her voice assumed an even more coaxing tone. "You could become our true Champion. Now, come to me." She extended her arms towards you, her supple body and slender arms welcoming. However, your various trials had taught you to be wary of such invitations. With a swing of your sword, you forcefully rejected her offer. She gracefully evaded the blow and ascended out of range of further attacks. "So you decline my proposition, do you?" You nodded firmly, not sparing a word. "How unfortunate. Are you certain you will not reconsider?" You spat out your confirmation, and all warmth from the woman's eyes faded. You could not tell what emotion now remained within them, save for the fact they were analyzing you closely. "As you wish, but you will presently come to regret your impudence." The genial tone did nothing to mask the frigidity of her words. Then, she turned away from you and flew towards the city. "What's going on, Hero?" You had no better understanding than Elimval did, but you sensed her allies were waiting in the city. "It seems rather dangerous, but should we go and help the townsfolk?" You could certainly not overlook their plight, so you nodded in response to her proposal. "Splendid! I'm quite curious as to their identities as well. Then, shall we begin the pursuit?" Epilogue "You turned humans into monsters just so you could destroy this city?!" "Absurd; my ultimate intention is the downfall of this entire planet! This is nothing more than an entertaining prelude before the principle affair." The fairy's sneer widened, yet your attention was fixed upon the "Shadow Champion" behind her. Contemplating how to restore his human form, the only possibility that arose was defeating the smaller fairy riding on his shoulder. Gathering your strength, you lashed out with your blade, yet he defended his captor and retaliated. You, having been thrown off-balance, could only leap backwards to avoid his repeated attacks. "Oh ho ho, you shall never accomplish a thing if you merely shrink from peril." Her taunting laugh echoed in your ears, but you remained calm and carefully assessed your opponent's movements. He appeared to be growing irritated with each vain attempt to land a blow as he became more erratic. It seemingly did not escape the notice of the fairy upon his shoulder, who reined him in, yet it was far too late. You had managed to obtain the high ground upon a pile of rubble, which you used to launch a leaping counterattack, the force from your jump causing the heap to collapse. Not even Elimval's yelp of surprise amidst the rumbling avalanche could break your concentration, and you felt your sword strike home. Collecting yourself after landing, you turned to see the fairy had been severed and the man was beginning to change. "Ugh... Wh-where am I?" Clutching his bleeding shoulder, he looked into your eyes. "If the manipulator has been lost, then merely another need be prepared." Before you could say anything, the fairy returned, possibly intending to replace the one you slew. You moved in to protect the man, brandishing your blade. "Step away! The Shadow Champion is mine... until death!" "What?! B-b-but that means...!" Turning her head to Elimval, the woman gave a demon's smile. "So you possess some meager intellect after all. Yes, he shall never again reclaim his original form. This bout of sanity is merely temporary. As you have forced my hand, I should hope you are able to face the consequences." She released a bolt of violet lightning from her hand towards the wounded man, but you deflected it with your sword. It sizzled slightly, but did not appear to suffer any damage. "Why do you interfere?! Why do you not joi-" She was interrupted by a fearless, deafening shout from the man. While your back was turned, he had vaulted into the air, reaching higher than any mortal could attain. The fairy's expression turned frantic, and she turned to escape into the magic circle that was forming behind her. However, before she could flee, he plunged his sword deep into her back. "Eeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The woman gave a ear-splitting scream of pain. The Shadow Champion removed his sword, leaving a scar upon her back. As the formation of the magic circle finished, both it and the fairy vanished, and the magical recoil threw him to the ground in a spray of blood. When his horns, having fallen off from the impact, rolled to your feet, you finally regained your senses. "H-Hero!" Noticing Elimval's presence, you both ran up to the prostrate man. ... Thinking back, that was likely the moment the Shadow Champion perished. ... A day had passed since the fairies' invasion. After confirming there were no remaining signs of them or their captured, you and Elimval continued again down the highway. "I wonder what will happen to that city." You were unsure, for although its inhabitants had returned, they were faced with further ruination of their fair home. You could only hope that its relative seclusion would grant them peace from other invaders until they were able to finish reconstruction, unlikely as it was. As if reading your thoughts, Elimval appeared uneasy, clutching the Shadow Champion's horn. It was proof that he had regained his humanity, even as he perished. The arrival of the malignant fairies was highly unfortunate timing, for the end of the war in this region had meant many strong warriors had gathered here. If the Shadow Champion had been alone, the extent of the damage would have been far more limited. It reminded you how the smallest of coincidences could magnify the effects of an outcome. It also brought to mind that while living in a city had its own share of dangers, the peril in traveling was even greater. Thinking of how you were targeted by the woman, you asked Elimval if you should escort her to somewhere safer, but she seemed offended rather than relieved. "How could you suggest such a thing? I am now fully prepared to do everything I can, I hope you realize." You apologized for the rude question, but it was something you had to confirm regardless. "I don't care what happens. Ever since I left Elvarre, I was to accompany you on your travels. At the very least, until she regains her health..." She gave a modest smile, knowing how she had not quite attained Yvette's bold confidence. "Well, now that I have made myself clear, let's be off!" Elimval resumed marching ahead, and you followed close behind. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25 Dust Trail after reaching Dust Trail 100. Individual Rewards Victory Count Reward Event Item Collection Reward Final Ranking Lucky Ranking Rewards Mega Lucky Ranking Rewards Guild Rewards Guild Rankings Defeated Boss Reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:Inner Nemesis